Reminiscing
by Suilaid
Summary: One-shot, wrote this one evening just because it's been so long and I miss Jane and Bo. It's not related to the main story, Fall From Earth, just a small scene between my favorite characters.


**Reminiscing**

* * *

"Do you ever get tired of it all?" Jane asked one cool evening, as they lay in their bedroll staring up at the twinkling stars above their head. Wisps of clouds danced swirled around the moon in the dark sky, and Jane shifted ever so slightly, her head resting on Bo's hard chest. She could hear the Orsimer's steady heartbeat, it was a familiar and comforting sound.  
"What do you mean?" Bo murmured sleepily, stifling a yawn. He reached up and gently brushed a lock of Jane's hair back and tucked it behind her round, soft ear.  
"Tired of all the responsibility, the weight on your shoulders," Jane whispered, knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to bring the topic up to Bo, but she felt her own pressure threatening to swallow her up, and needed to talk about it.  
"Well…" Bo paused, looking at the stars, though his thoughts were elsewhere. "Yes, of course. But I have reasons to keep going."  
"What are the reasons?"  
"You, my family, Lynne and Naz, all the good people in this world. Skyrim's beauty, it's history. I love all those things enough to do what I was born to do, to be Dragonborn."  
Feeling reassured, Jane nodded, her cheek brushing against Bo's linen shirt, and she smiled.  
"I was just feeling a bit…overwhelmed, but you've reassured me."  
"I know it's scary," Bo replied, a softness to his voice Jane rarely heard, and the Orsimer wrapped his thick arms tightly around Jane's body, drawing her closer. He breathed in, smelling her familiar scent, and smiled. "Of all people," he continued, barely audible, "I know."  
Jane was silent, and she stroked his arm, content with his answers. Wishing to end the conversation so they could stop dwelling and get some rest, Jane closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, feeling herself relax in Bo's embrace. All around them nightly sounds could be heard, the rustling of wild grass and the calls of owls and crickets, frogs and night crawlers echoed around the forest they had pitched their camp in. Across the campfire Lynne and Naz snuggled close together, a blanket shared between the two and they hands entertained. They whispered quietly to themselves, keeping watch over the sleeping couple until it was time for their turn to rest.  
The next morning came all too soon, Naz and Lynne were roused from their sleep and a quick breakfast was consumed before the travelers continued on their way. The day progressed as usual when the companions were traversing long stretches of Skyrim's countryside, and the number of Dragon encounters were surprisingly few and far between.  
"How much longer until we reach Solitude, do you think?" Jane asked Bo at some time in the afternoon, as the group steadily made their way Northwest.  
"A few days at the most," Bo replied, his eyes glued forward. He walked with an ease Jane could not match. Despite months spent in Skyrim she still felt a kind of awkwardness with her Armour and the way she walked through the country's wild side. She admired Bo's grace while he walked, and how comfortable he looked; he was definitely in his element. Jane smiled wistfully, soaking in Bo's looks, and her stares were caught by the Orsimer, who finally glanced down at her.  
"Is something wrong?" Bo asked, and Jane looked down, feeling her cheeks burn red.  
"It's nothing," Jane replied quickly, slipping her hand into his, and received a cheeky grin from the Orc in response. He lightly squeezed her hand and their were comfortably silent for the rest of the afternoon.

"There, do you see it?" Bo asked, pointing to the spectral man standing in the distance. Jane shuddered, nodding, and said she did indeed see a ghost wearing Nordic Armour, standing just outside a small ruin. She couldn't remember the details but she had encountered him before when she played back on Earth.  
Whether the Spectral man noticed the group or not, they did not know, but he turned around and began a swift jog up the hillside, and nobody followed.  
"Morthal is just across the way a bit, we'll stop at the Inn for a night."  
"Sounds like a plan," Naz's rough voice replied beside them, and the older Orc continued forward, blundering through the brushes.  
When the group reached Morthal, Bo lead them up a set of stairs and entered a rather lonely Inn, and busied himself with ordering food, drink, and two rooms for the night. The drinks were served and Jane helped carry them to the bench Lynne had picked out, noticing the lack of patrons in the place, which naturally didn't really surprise her. The night passed in a usual manner, everyone conversed with each other, drank and ate their fill, and took to their bedrooms earlier rather than later, since everyone was tired and looking forward to sleeping in a bed for the first time in a couple weeks.  
"I'll never take a bed for granted," Jane declared as she sank under the covers, sighing happily. "Sleeping in a bedroll on the cold hard earth of Skyrim is no walk in the park."  
"Park?" Bo asked, raising his eyebrow as he slipped under the covers beside her.  
"I mean, uh, like the countryside. A-a walk in the countryside, I'm so tired." Jane rubbed her temples and quickly leaned forward, capturing Bo's lip in a loving kiss, hoping the Orc would forget her Earthling slip-up.  
"You are a silly woman," Bo murmured against her lips, before pulling Jane close and deepening the kiss. His smooth tusks pressed against either side of her mouth, cool to the touch, and Jane lost herself in the embrace, unable to come up with a retort when the Orsimer's hands gently caressed her bare back under her shirt.  
"We.. should sleep," Jane whispered breathlessly in between kisses, reluctant to end their session. She didn't really want to sleep, she could think of a dozen things she'd like to do with Bo instead of it, but she knew that rest was important for everyone, especially Bo.  
Bo pulled back slightly, his bright blue eyes staring into hers, and he reached up and stroked Jane's cheek, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
"You're right, as much as I don't want to, I am exhausted."  
"You're a strong guy, but the dark circles that form under your eyes tells me you don't sleep any better with a bedroll than I do."  
Bo flopped onto his back, pulling Jane into his arms, and nuzzled her cheek, causing the girl to giggle at the affection.  
They slept soundly that night, the steady rhythm of Bo's heartbeat Jane's lullaby, and the sweet scent of Jane a calming aroma for the Dragonborn.


End file.
